What Was Never Meant to Be
by Londyn
Summary: London is a Slytherin student who falls for Gryffindor's star quidditch player. All sorts of trouble arises as both houses try to force them apart. Read about London's struggles with romance, hate, friendship, and enemies.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the first piece of fan fiction that I have ever written. This chapter is supposed to provide a little background and what will eventually lead to the main plot. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'd love to know what I need to work on, as well as what you readers think.

I was forced to attend a match of what my roommate, Geneva, called "the bloody best sport in the entire universe!" Also known as quidditch. I beg to differ with her. Up until this point, I had never seen a quidditch match that year, and I had my reasons.

Yet, I found the three of usGeneva, our friend Cain, and Isitting huddled in the stands, wrapped in our green and gray-striped scarves. The game was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. This was the only reason why I had gone; even though I wasn't so eager to watch the match, I would certainly enjoy seeing Gryffindor lose.

The players came out onto the field, the Slytherin team greeted by our cheers and screams. Geneva stood and vigorously shook her "KICK ASS, SLYTHERIN" sign, shouting louder than anyone.

"This game will decide who will move up to first place in the championship," Cain explained to me. I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't heard about what _everyone_ had been talking about for the past week.

Once the game began, Geneva calmed down and sat again. She then mentioned Gryffindor's captain to me.

"You know Hayden Blackwood?" Jabbing her finger into the sky, she pointed up to where he was by the goal posts. I nodded, now watching as he defended a shot by one of the Slytherin chasers.

Of course I knew who Hayden Blackwood was; he was Gryffindor's best quidditch player in ten years, was the kind of athlete who was admired, and sought out by the professional quidditch teams. And, on top of all this, he managed to keep his grades beyond exceptional.

I could clearly remember the first time I saw him: I was a first year. He was a third year. It was during my class's sorting, as a matter of fact.

I remember putting on that damn hat. "SLYTHERIN!" it had yelled, making me wince. I then fake-smiled confidently as I marched toward the Slytherin table. I managed to keep my eyes locked on my new family…that is, until Hayden caught my gaze as I walked passed. It were his eyes that got my attention; they looked so bright and so deep against his summer tan and brown hair. I looked away as soon as I caught myself staring.

I had a crush on Hayden for the first month of school. That changed when I confided with Genevawho was then my only friendabout this. She immediately told me no, Griffindor was the enemy, how could you like a pig like that?

She got me out of liking him. Oh yes she did. So much, in fact, that it left a bruises over my eyebrow and on my jaw that lingered for a month.

I told her I was sorry, that I had no-

"...our team really needs to look out for," Geneva said. I was so absorbed in memory lane that I forgot she was talking to me.

"Yeah," I said, wondering what the first part of her sentence was.

"Blackwood made us lose our last game against those Gryffindor assholes." She made a face. "Ugh, stupid _mudblood_."

I paid little attention to what she said. Instead I was peering up at Hayden with my binoculars. On top of being a great athlete, I thought, he had good looks that any girl couldn't help but notice. As I watched him, it seemed like his stormy gray eyes were brighter than ever.

My inner voice snapped in. _Quit it, London! This is a _Gryffindor_ bloke you're oogling over! Stop staring and watch the damn match._

Quickly, I put down the binoculars, slightly embarrassed and disgusted with myself.

"Yeah, stupid mudblood," I replied to Geneva.

However, to my surprise, I found that I was thrilled when Gryffindor won the game an hour later.


	2. Warnings

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Geneva asked me through a half-yawn. "That History paper isn't due until Monday."

We were in the library. A whole slew of books were lain out in front of me, most opened to various pages.

"Because," I replied, turning the page of an ancient issue of _The Quibbler_. "I want to graduate from Hogwarts with a _little_ pride in what I did. And, unlike you, money doesn't grow on trees for me, so I might actually need to get…a job!"

Geneva rolled her eyes. "Fuck you," she said, although I could tell she was trying to hide laughter. I grinned.

"Anyway…What I'm trying to say is that I need every 'Exceeds Expectations' grade I can get."

"Whatever," Geneva said blandly, checking her watch. "Hey, listen, I'm going to the common room. You should give that thing a rest."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost twelve."

"I'll come up later."

She sighed. "Well, good night. Don't push yourself too hard, London."

I gave Geneva my best smile. "I won't. 'Night."

I watched her leave until she was completely out of sight before exhaling loudly. I was alone. Finally!

I continued reading, jotting pieces of information down occasionally, hoping that this paper would impress Professor Binns. After a few minutes I put down _The Quibbler_ and started skimming throughone of the textbooks in front of me. I read what I had marked in the book earlier:

"…A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept —"

I gasped. The book slipped through my fingers, falling onto the table with a loud _flop_!

I was no longer alone.

Three tables away from me, Hayden Blackwood sat, reading a book that I recognized from Professor Snape's class. When he heard the fall of the book, he looked towards me, his expression indifferent and blank. I stared back at him, too startled to look away. Then…_then_…he smiled, or half-smiled, at least. Hayden kept his blue-gray eyes _Those eyes are gorgeous_ on me for a couple of seconds before he went back to reading.

I took a deep breath. _How long has he been here?_

_It doesn't matter, London, _I thought. But now I was annoyed that I couldn't work in solitude anymore. Nevertheless, this fact didn't bother me too much.

Then, as if he read my mind, Hayden closed his book and stood. He began walking toward me, heading for the library's exit. I stared down at my piece of parchment like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I exhaled when I was sure he was gone. _Bloody hell_.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder, making me jump a few feet out of my seat. _Oh God, it's Blackwood. He saw you staring at him. _"I saw you at my quidditch game last week," the voice behind me said. "Now we both know how you really feel about me." _And now he thinks you're some kind of stalker, and that you're…_

"Wait," I thought aloud. This wasn't Hayden. I knew this voice.

I turned around swiftly. "_Mason!_" I said sharply. "You scared me half to death!"

Mason, my ex-boyfriend, snickered. "Well, I ran into Geneva. She told me you were in here."

_Damn you, Gen._

He continued. "Anyway, I know you don't like quidditch that much, so you can imagine my surprise when I saw you at the arena. I _knew_ you couldn't go a month without seeing me!" Mason gave me a smirk. Truthfully, I barely remember seeing Mason play. I was too busy watching…

I rolled my eyes. "_You're_ the reason I don't like quidditch much. Gen and Cain made me go. Besides, we were playing Gryffindor."

He made a face. "Yeah, Gryffindor. If it weren't for that Blackwood, we'd of won. Speaking of that mudblood, I just saw him walk out of here. Wanted to kick his ass, but Madam Pince was standing there."

"You're such a gracious loser."

Mason raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you defending him?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, if that will make you leave."

He grinned. "I know you love me." I tried to make a straight face.

"Seriously, Mason, I have to get this paper done."

Just as I said this, Madam Pince stuck her head around the corner of a large bookshelf. "Closing time, London! I let you stay an extra hour, so leave before I call for Filch." She eyed Mason. "You too, Mr. Parrish."

As soon as Madam Pince turned her back, Mason flipped her the bird. He then turned back to me. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the House."

"I'll be fine. I promise I won't get lost."

He pointed to the books on the table. "London, you can't honestly tell me you'll be carrying all of those by _yourself_."

I glanced at all of my things before sighing. "Fine, Mason…"

Mason smiled, piling four books into his arms. _He's oh-so pleased with himself_. I picked up the remaining two books, plus the old _Quibbler_ I was reading. We then headed for the Slytherin common room.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm asking it anyway. Why did you break up with me?"

"Why are you asking a month later?" I really didn't know why Mason was bringing this up, anyway. I certainly didn't hope that this was the reason he had come to find me.

"Because…" I could tell he was thinking of what was the right thing to say. He didn't want me blowing up in his face. "…because, I just want to know, I guess."

"Because you were always like this," I said after muttering the password to the stone wall. We climbed inside the common room. No one else was up.

"Like what?" he asked, setting down my books on a coffee table. "Funny? Handsome? Incredibly sexy?"

"No," I replied sternly. "Always a _jerk_."

Mason stepped towards me, an amused look on his face. "Oh, come on. I'm not that bad." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I just looked at him, at his dark blonde hair, brown eyes, chiseled cheekbones. It would be easier to hate him if he wasn't so good looking.

Before I knew it, Mason was leaning into me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Cut it _out_," I warned.

"No." He kissed me, holding me tighter. I squirmed and got out of his grasp. My hand flew across his face, slapping him hard on the cheek. He stepped back, both in surprise and anger.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled. "You hit me!"

"Oh, shut up," I said while gathering my books. What a pansy. I could have hit him harder.

I began heading for the girls' dormitory before I heard him call behind me. "Geneva told me you were eyeing that mudblood Blackwood." I turned around quickly, facing him. He smirked. "Yeah, that's right. You better watch it, Spectré, or you can get yourself into trouble."

"_Geneva doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about_!" I screamed at him before stomping up to my dorm, leaving him in the common room cursing and mumbling.

I stood by my door, my mind racing. If what Mason had said was true…and if Gen didn't shut her big mouth…I could become very…disliked by the Slytherin house.

Hayden Blackwood's beautiful, stormy gray eyes haunted my dreams that night.


End file.
